one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wario vs King Dedede
Wario vs King Dedede is a What-If? One Minute Melee created by Pikart767 as the Second of Twelve Fights in Act 1. Description Mario vs Kirby! The goofy fat and greedy anti-heroes of the Mario and Kirby series duke it out in a ultimate battle of greed! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! Where all fights are settled in 60 seconds! 2 FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! GO! Greed (Credit to LeTotalMemer2 for helping with the Pre-Fight) Wario’s Battle Canyon (8-Bit Mix) - Mario Party Mt. Dedede - Dream Land The sound of a motor running was heard echoing throughout the skies of Dream Land, the camera turned to Wario piloting his plane, as the fat and yellow bad counterpart to Mario scouted the skies in his plane, looking for a destination to steal treasure from using his binoculars. A place caught his eyes, as a large and menacing castle laying atop Mt. Dedede came into view from his binoculars. Wario grinned as he steered his plane towards the castle, money symbols coming from his eyes as he thought about all the money inside the castle. Wario landed on the top of the castle, as he jumped out of the plane and looked down, multiple Waddle Dees patrolling the outer castle. Wario looked around on the roof, spotting a ventilation shaft, as he broke it open using his strength with little effort, before crawling in, which could surprisingly hold his size. After a while of crawling Wario jumped down to a hallway leading to another large room with a large menacing door protecting it. Wario walked to the handle, opening it as a bright light came from it as he creaked open. Wario turned his head away, blocking some of the light with his hands, before looking forward, seeing piles and piles of gold, gemstones, treasure and food. Wario’s jaw dropped, as his eyes were replaced with with larger and more visible dollar symbols, Wario shaking as he wasted no more time and took out his back and jumped into the piles of gold, the door closing behind him. Stop Music Not long after, the door was opened yet again, revealing the shadow of King Dedede opening the door, which caught Wario’s attention, as the King walked into the room, sipping some coffee out of a mug shaped out of his face. Wario quickly hid in the pile of gold along with the giant sack filled with the treasures of the castle. King Dedede looked around, hearing the sound of Wario hiding in the coins. “What was that noise?” He shrugged it off soon after as he took walked forward. A couple seconds passed as Dedede stepped on a stray coin left on the ground,making him accidentally trip as he fell onto his back into the same pile Wario hid, blasting the coins into the air, along with Wario and the sack of goods. King Dedede’s coffee splattered into his face, followed with the coins raining down and pelting the king’s face and body, ending with Wario landing right onto Dedede’s stomach, as he bounced off it and right onto the floor, face first. Full of Dangers (8-Bit Mix) - Mario Party Dedede looked forward, seeing the intruder. “Who are you!?!” The King demanded to the intruder. Wario jumped back up on his feet, and laughed. “I’ma Wario! And this treasure is ALL MINE!!” Wario laughed out, as the bag of money gold and riches landed right into Dedede’s head, comically making the king dizzy, multiple smaller Dededes flying around his head as they tweeted out. Wario took this chance to snatch the gold and make a run for it. “Loser!” Wario shouted as he ran towards the door. Dedede, hearing the insult, instantly snapped out of it and shook his head, before getting and chasing after the treasure hunter in pursuit. “NO, IT’S MINE!!” The King snapped back angrily, taking out his hammer as he followed after Wario in pursuit. The chase went on for awhile, finally leading to the two to a bridgeway leading to another room. A Waddle Dee was walking across the bridge, as Wario came into view, about to run into the minion. “Get outta the way you-!” Wario didn’t finish before he tripped over the creature, causing him to fling the bag of money off the cliff, along with the Waddle Dee. King Dedede came to a halt and looked down as his possessions fell all the way through the clouds, and into the bottom. King Dedede’s Theme (8-Bit Mix) - Kirby’s Super Star Stacker Wario got back up, as Dedede looked at him with a burning fury in his eyes, as he prepared to smash Wario with his hammer. Wario laughed, before preparing to slam into the penguin with his shoulder bash. DON’T HOLD ANYTHING BACK... The two dashed forward, Dedede holding his hammer above his head as Wario rammed forward, shoulder first, time slowing down as the two were about to hit each other. ENGAGE! 60 King Dedede landed his blow first, knocking the greedy treasure hunter away with a powerful overhead swing with his hammer. Wario rolled back, shaking his head for a quick moment as he leaped back onto his feet, and dashed forward back towards his opponent. Dedede saw him approaching, as he readied his hammer yet again. Wario jumped up, as he attempted to stomp right onto his foe's head, who barely dodged with a jumpback, leaving Wario to slam right into the ground, leaving multiple cracks in the marble floor from the bad counter's wake. Dedede ran forward and slammed down his hammer at the intruder's skull, who dodged by sidestepping away from the blow, and countering with a jab to the penguin's stomach, following with a hook punch right into the king's side, ending with a headbutt right into Dedede's head, causing him to stumble back. Dedede, before he could get back onto his feet, was slammed right into the end of Wario's shoulder as he charged forward, exclaiming a "Go!" while doing so. The blow knocked Dedede away further on the bridge, Wario halting himself as he laughed out. Dedede got back up and growled. "Why you...!" King Dedede said in a fit of rage, reaching into his coat to pull out the spiky nigh indestructible being known as a Gordo. Dedede putted it forward using his Hammer, launching the spike-covered being towards his intruder. Wario, busy in his laughter was hit directly in the face by the Gordo, ramming him away right into the door leading into the bridge. 50 Wario shook his head, angered from the sudden blow. "You dirty..." Wario started, only to trail off as he looked forward, Dedede rapidly launching the spiny beings his way, bouncing across the floor to keep their momentum going. "Waak!" Wario shouted out, before opening the door behind him and closing it, hiding behind it. Wario sighing in relief, which was very short lasted as the gordos started to slam into the door, their spikes stabbing through it, catching the bad counterpart off guard. Wario barely dodged each one clashing into the door, until there was a notable sign that they had stopped, the sound of their spikes clashing into the marble had stopped, and there were no more spikes coming from it. Wario opened back up the door, and laughed out. "Hah! You misse-!" He didn't finish, as Dedede had grabbed him by the neck and threw him behind him, letting him slam his hammer right into Wario's back, knocking him back onto the bridge. 40 King Dedede jumped up into the air using his Super Dedede Jump, aiming to land right onto Wario's body. Wario got up just in time to see Dedede about to slam right into his head. Before Dedede could connect, Wario lifted up his arms and grabbed onto the king's feat, holding him up, the force causing the floor to crack and bits of dust lifted right into the air. Dedede was caught off guard, as Wario grinned, before carrying and slamming Dedede right into the ground, followed with him jumping up and piledriving the King back into the ground. Wario then lifted up the penguin by the stomach above his head, aiming him towards the open doorway. "Have a rotten day!" Wario exclaimed as he tossed Dedede, sending him flying through the hallway. Wario took this time to take out the Dragon Pot, as he used it, turning into Dragon Wario. Wario grinned as Dedede came through the doorway moments after, looking angry with his hammer overhead, ready to slam it right into the bad counterpart. "Fire!" Wario exclaimed as he launched multiple fireballs right towards Dedede, who tried to halt himself after seeing the flames being sent right at him. Instead of stopping, however, he instead tripped, which worked effectively in dodging them. Wario couldn't help but laugh at the king. "Wahaha! You suck!" Wario shouted, which made the king's blue face turn red as steam came out of his ears(...?), getting back up as he prepared his hammer yet again. 30 "S-shut up you overweight trashbag!" King Dedede snapped back, as Wario simply grinned and fired more fireballs the king's way, who quickly knocked them away with a Hammer Spin, launching them all back to their greedy sender. "Wah!" Wario exclaimed, as he attempted to dodge them, succeeding until the last one, which hit him directly in the head, causing him to lose the Dragon Wario power-up, exchanging for the Flaming Wario status effect, lighting him on fire as he dashed forward towards Dedede, shouting out as he flailed forward in a mad dash. Flaming Wario - Wario Land 3 "Waaaaaaaah!" Wario shouted out as he dashed towards the king. Dedede barely sidestepped out of the way, as Wario dashed around, turning around in another attempt to hit the King, who barely dodged yet again with another sidestep, Wario running away yet again, as he turned around in another loop. However, before he could come close to him, Wario was encased entirely by the flame. Wario slowly walked up to Dedede, before burning up covered in a pile ash. Stop Music Dedede looked down at the pile and laughed. "Serves you right!" The king laughed out, not noticing that Wario had came out of the ash and used the Bull Pot, transforming into Bull Wario, before ramming right into the distracted Dedede. 20 Ruby the Clown Battle - Wario Land 3 Dedede growled as Wario carried him forward at the end of his head, quickly taking out his hammer and slamming it right into the bad counterpart, causing to slide back, along with sending Dedede back, using his hammer to halt himself. The two charged back towards each other, as the two began to send off blows close range, each blow colliding with each other, one final one launching the two away from each other. Wario dashed forward yet again, shouting out "Go!" as he charged towards Dedede, who quickly reached for his pocket and pulled out a bomb, before throwing it into Wario, who was moments away from hitting Dedede, the explosion blowing up them both, along with the bridge. 10 The two appeared from the smoke, falling from the sky. Wario's Bull Power-Up had disappeared, as the two fell from the bridge. Wario, realizing the situation they were in, quickly took out the Jet Pot. He was moments away from using it when Dedede slammed it out of his hands using his hammer, catching Wario off guard for a slight moment, but not enough time to punch back Dedede. The two maneuvered towards each other, as the two got up close, and began to start trading blow after blow. 5'' One final blow knocked them both away from each other a relatively far distance away from eachother. '3''' Wario quickly dashed forward with one final shoulder bash with all his might, while Dedede held up his hammer, preparing to slam it right down into his intruder's skull. 2'' Wario got closer and closer, while Dedede's hammer caught fire. ''1 Dedede slammed down the hammer, while Wario was moments away from ramming right into Dedede's shoulder. Time slowed as the two were moments from hitting each other... THUD! Stop Music ... ... ... ...However, the final blow wasn't made by either, rather, it was made by gravity itself, finally reaching the end of this not so bottomless pit below Mount Dedede. The two landed right into the ground, being too distracted by their attempts to knock out the other, they didn't notice they were reaching the bottom of the pit, which managed to knock out both of them before landing their blows. DOUBLE KO! Some time passed since the two were knocked out by the fall, as another treasure hunter by the name of Scrooge walked up to the two. The greedy waterfowl looked at the two bodies, and then the sack of treasure, which was just a few feet away from them. The duck walked up to the sack and opened it up, revealing the riches Wario had stolen from the castle. Scrooge laughed out, before lifting the bag across his shoulders. "This was alot easier than I thought it would be!" The waterfowl said as he headed out of sight, leaving the two unconscious bodies behind. Results LADIES AND GENTLEMEN... A TIE! Prepare yourself for the next battle! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Anti-Heroes' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Company' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Pikart767 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'Nintendo' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Mario vs Kirby' themed battles Category:Male-only battles Category:One Minute Melees with Music